


Даже если лишь в мечтах

by WTF_Starbucks_2019



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2019
Summary: – Как я, по-твоему, должен болтать о чёртовых «Доджерс»? – огрызается Баки. – Как я вообще могу снова говорить о чём-то нормальном?





	Даже если лишь в мечтах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If Only In My Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910895) by [MarcellaBianca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcellaBianca/pseuds/MarcellaBianca). 



> «Бруклин Доджерс» – бейсбольная команда, игравшая преимущественно в Национальной Лиге с 1884 по 1957, с 1958 – «Лос-Анджелес Доджерс»   
> В фике использованы строчки из песни «I'll Be Home for Christmas» в исполнении Бинга Кросби, написанной в 1943 в честь тех солдат, которые находится далеко от своих семей и встречают Рождество на фронте.

По ночам в Лондоне чертовски холодно.

Стив замечает это лишь потому, что даже Капитану Америке, который не должен бы мёрзнуть благодаря сыворотке, достаётся от злого зимнего ветра, продувающего палатки насквозь. Фэлсворт постоянно говорит, что привык к такому, раздражая остальных Коммандос.

Когда Дуган предлагает в увольнении пойти в паб и пропустить пару пинт в честь прекращения огня в канун Рождества, Стив несколько приободряется. Разумеется, напиться он не сможет, но виски по-прежнему неплохо согревает его кости.

Он переводит взгляд на Баки. Тот стоит на часах у периметра лагеря, как и все последние дни. С Аццано прошло три недели, и Баки почти как новенький, не считая нескольких порезов и ушибов. Но Стива каждый раз тошнит от мысли, что пытали его не только физически. Он не спросит об этом напрямую, потому что знает – Баки ни слова не скажет, только одарит печальной улыбкой и пожмёт плечами, он всегда так делает, о чём бы Стив ни спросил. И точно так же он делает, когда Стив предлагает пойти выпить. У Стива колет в груди. 

Морита умудряется найти радио – настоящее, с музыкой – и Дернье с Гейбом колдуют над ним на одном из столов. Морита говорит, что нашёл радио в брошенном фермерском доме под Кембриджем. Дуган уверен, что тот его стырил, однако в его глазах пляшут чёртики, когда он выдвигает это обвинение. Наконец им удаётся найти какое-то подобие музыки – скрипучую рождественскую песенку. 

Две пинты спустя Стив замечает стоящего у входа Баки. Как всегда, настороженного. И встаёт из-за стола. 

– Вольно, сержант, – говорит он, стараясь казаться весёлым. Добавляя в свой тон шутливые нотки. – Ближайшие пару дней мы в увольнении. Возможно, это наша единственная передышка. И сейчас канун Рождества. 

– Да. Рождество. – Баки не смотрит на Стива. Кажется, он даже не замечает ледяного ветра, треплющего его китель. 

– По крайней мере, уйди с порога и выпей со мной. 

– Не думаю, что это умно, Стиви, – шепчет Баки, так, чтобы услышал только Стив. От знакомого обращения сердце Стива сжимается. Он не слышал его с тех пор, как Баки уехал на фронт, а после встречи в Аццано всё, что ему доставалось – «Стив» или «Кэп». Не говоря уже о прочих именах, что когда-то находились у Баки для Стива. _Сладкий. Детка. Милый._

Стив знает, что ждать подобных проявлений нежности в окружившем их аду – натуральный эгоизм. 

Он кивает в сторону лестницы.

– Наверху есть комнаты. Надо поговорить. 

Баки ведёт плечами, до хруста. 

– Ладно. 

На них даже не оглядываются (Капитан Америка может делать всё, что он нахер захочет, даже в Британии), и едва дверь за ними захлопывается, Стив прислоняется к шершавым доскам и скрещивает руки на груди. 

– Ты собираешься со мной говорить? 

Баки садится на кровать. Она хоть и выглядит чистой, но довольно обшарпанная. Словно никто давно не заботился об этом месте. Как и о самом Баки. 

– Я не знаю, о чём с тобой говорить, Стив, – его голос звучит глухо. Стив не двигается, хотя всем телом жаждет сесть рядом с Баки. Он просто смотрит. 

– Ты можешь говорить со мной о чём угодно, Бак. Ты же знаешь. О погоде, Рождестве, «Доджерс». О чём хочешь. 

– Как я, по-твоему, должен болтать о чёртовых «Доджерс»? – огрызается Баки. Он вцепляется в ткань своих брюк до побелевших костяшек. – Как я вообще могу снова говорить о чём-то нормальном? 

Стив больше не может этого вынести, но он должен знать.

– Что они с тобой сделали? 

Баки поднимает взгляд, и Стив на мгновение радуется, что стоит у стены, иначе колени бы подогнулись от ужаса, который плещется в глазах Баки. 

– Они меня на части разобрали, Стив, – шепчет Баки. – Ты _это_ знать хочешь? Хочешь узнать, как они вкалывали мне эту… отраву? – он плюётся словами, выгибает спину словно рассерженный кот. – Я не могу напиться. Я не чувствую боль. Я много чего не чувствую. 

Его взгляд становится диким, он вскакивает и мечется по комнате. 

– Не знаю, что они мне вкололи, но это меня изменило. Сделало меня другим… Я не знаю, что я, но не думаю, что это что-то хорошее. 

– Баки, ты не думал, что я порой чувствую то же самое? – интересуется Стив, стараясь говорить спокойно, и у него получается, по большей части. – Я сам выбрал, чтобы мне вкололи это дерьмо. У тебя выбора не было. 

Спасение Баки с ужасающей ясностью всплывает в его памяти. _«Больно было?» – «Немного». – «Это насовсем?» – «Полагаю, что так»._

– Да, и ты пришёл туда – прямо какой-то ёбаный греческий бог, – отвязал меня от стола и привёл в лагерь, надеясь, что всё будет в порядке, но ничего не в порядке, и не будет ещё очень, мать его, долго, – выдавливает Баки. Он как напряжённая струна, и Стив слышит дрожь в его голосе. 

– Если ты больше не хочешь меня, я пойму, – говорит Стив прежде, чем понимает, что он вообще говорит. Баки смотрит на него и бледнеет.

– Подожди, что? Господи, Стиви… – он вскакивает, подходит к Стиву, заключая его в ловушку между своим телом и дверью. – Что это значит? 

– Если ты не хочешь меня из-за того, что всё изменилось, что я изменился, из-за того, через что ты прошёл, всё нормально, – нихрена не нормально, но Стив довольно неплохо умеет врать. – Я понимаю. Ты не… не говорил со мной с самого Аццано, ни разу не коснулся, ничего мне не сказал, нежного или не очень. Я не знаю, что творится, но, думаю, дело в том, что тебе не очень нравится всё это, – он обводит жестом свои плечи и грудь, ставшие шире и массивнее. – И я хочу, чтобы ты знал – всё в порядке. Я тоже был удивлён всем этим. – Ему хочется обнять Баки и сказать, что всё хорошо, сказать, что не стоит грустить, несмотря на распадающееся на миллионы осколков сердце. – То, что я по-прежнему хочу тебя, не означает, что ты должен хотеть меня. 

Повисает долгое молчание. Баки вдыхает и выдыхает, с каждым разом всё отчаяннее. Он смотрит в пол, а когда поднимает взгляд, Стив едва сдерживает судорожный вдох. Зрачки Баки расширены, ресницы влажные от непролитых слёз. 

– Ты по-прежнему хочешь _меня_ , Стиви? 

Всё встаёт на свои места. 

– Твою мать, да, _о, чёрт_ , иди сюда. – Стив тянется вперёд, прижимается к губам Баки своими. Он хочет быть нежным и понимает, что Баки полностью в своём праве оттолкнуть его и зарядить ему в челюсть. Долгая секунда оцепенения, а потом, _потом_ рот Баки податливо приоткрывается. Когда язык Стива скользит по губам Баки, из его горла вырывается всхлип. Всё тело Стива вспыхивает, словно костёр, угрожая сжечь их обоих дотла. 

– Ох, детка, Стиви, – стонет Баки, покрывая поцелуями лицо Стива, линию его челюсти, шею, пока Стив возится с его рубашкой и ремнём. Следы ушибов и шрамы давно пропали, остались лишь розовые полосы зажившей кожи на ключицах и груди. Стив отрывается от поцелуев, чтобы проследить эти отметины губами. Баки легко дрожит, но не отталкивает его. 

Стив даже не замечает, что его брюки расстёгнуты, пока ладонь Баки не сжимает его член. 

– Блядь, – стонет Баки, сжимая крепче, его вторая ладонь накрывает задницу Стива. – Я так по этому скучал… Не думал, что ты захочешь… что захочешь меня…

– Ты грёбаный идиот, – хрипит Стив. Он вскидывает бёдра, чтобы прижаться плотнее к ладони Баки, пока его собственная рука ныряет в его бельё, чтобы поскорее ощутить прикосновение чертовски горячей твёрдости к своей коже. – Джеймс Барнс, ты наитупейший человек на Земле, если считаешь, что хоть что-то может заставить меня не хотеть тебя. Да я даже _дышать_ без тебя не могу. – Он вытаскивает руки из штанов Баки, стягивает с себя бельё и, ухватив Баки за задницу, тянет к себе. Его член, уже каменно-твёрдый, качнувшись, притирается к члену Баки, и от чувствительного соприкосновения Стив громко стонет. Баки тут же зажимает его рот ладонью, заставляя замолчать. 

Они отчаянно трутся друг о друга возле двери, и та протестующе скрипит. Стив знает, что долго не выдержит – после сыворотки он быстро кончает, но и так же быстро готов снова. 

– Бак, я кончу, если ты не остановишься, – шипит Стив. Баки встряхивает рукой и двигает бёдрами. 

– Не могу делать это в кровати – не могу и _не буду_ , мне нужно, коснись меня, Стиви, пожалуйста… 

– Ладно, хорошо, – бормочет Стив, снова чувствуя себя шестнадцатилетним мальчишкой, молящимся, чтобы его мать не пришла со смены раньше и не застукала их с Баки неуклюжие объятия под одеялом. 

Он понятия не имеет, как они оказались на полу, неловкой кучей со Стивом сверху, но что есть, то есть. Баки длинно, мокро проводит языком по ладони Стива, а потом обхватывает оба их члена. Будь у Стива время, он сделал бы всё правильно, растянул эти мгновения и заставил длиться столько, чтобы они могли насладиться как следует, но для такой роскоши сейчас неподходящий момент. Он двигается жёстко и яростно, толкается бёдрами в такт движениям кулака. Баки извивается под ним, словно одержимый. Свободной рукой Стив прижимает к полу его ладонь, переплетает их пальцы. 

Обещание. 

Стив снова и снова находит губами губы Баки, шепчет горячие грязные слова в этот влажный грешный рот – что он хочет сделать, о чём мечтает, как ему это нравится, как хорош Баки, насколько он _совершенен_ , как сильно Стив его _любит_.

Баки коротко всхлипывает. Вспышка удовольствия внизу живота заставляет Стива выгнуться, пока он кончает, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Баки, чтобы заглушить стоны. Баки извивается и дрожит под ним на грани, вскидывает бёдра, его рот округляется, и Стив поднимает голову как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть это. Мир взрывается разноцветными брызгами перед глазами Стива – до сыворотки он был немного дальтоником, но сейчас видит прекрасно, и именно в этот момент, когда он наблюдает экстаз на лице Баки, всё кажется таким ярким и определённо стократ красивее. 

Его астма тоже давно исчезла, но в этот момент у него перехватывает дыхание. 

Прежде чем он находит силы сказать что-нибудь, Баки опрокидывает его на спину и скользит вниз. Заглатывает опадающий член и вылизывает дочиста. Прикосновение языка к чувствительной коже заставляет Стива выгнуть спину. Баки вылизывает всё до последней капли, а потом поднимается выше и целует Стива, позволяя ему ощутить свой собственный вкус. Стив обхватывает его лицо ладонями, углубляет поцелуй, делая его непристойным и прижимаясь к Баки всем телом. 

Несколько мгновений они молчат. 

– Я люблю тебя, – наконец произносит Стив, вспомнив, как говорить. 

– Боже, я так люблю тебя, – голос Баки едва заметно срывается, словно он сдерживает слёзы. – Прости меня. Я не думал, что ты захочешь меня после… после всего этого дерьма. 

– Я уже говорил тебе, что ты идиот. – Стив заставляет его замолчать, тянется и ведёт губами по подбородку. – Я всегда буду любить тебя. Ты от меня так легко не отделаешься. Ты же вроде пчелы, которая постоянно вьётся поблизости. 

Баки длинно, рвано выдыхает, словно сдерживался долгое время. И улыбается. 

– Это означает, что ты вроде мёда? 

– Это может означать всё, что ты пожелаешь, – ухмыляется Стив. 

– Что ж, ты мой сладкий, так что, полагаю, это не лишено логики. 

Сладкий. Это согревает Стива лучше любого виски. 

Они слышат музыку из бара внизу, разговоры и смех. 

_Я буду дома на Рождество, можешь на меня рассчитывать смело._

_Хочу, чтобы было снежно и подарки под ёлкой, и над дверью омела._

– Готов поклясться, что у мамаши Барнс упакована для тебя целая тонна подарков, – негромко говорит Стив. 

Баки кивает, на скулах играют желваки. 

– Наверняка там есть парочка и для тебя. 

Они держат друг друга в объятиях на рассохшемся полу, а обещания из песни рвутся в небо. 

– С Рождеством, Бак. 

– С Рождеством, Стиви.

_Сочельник застанет там, где сияет свет вечной любви,_

_Я буду дома на Рождество, и пусть лишь в мечтах своих._


End file.
